undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginji
Domination is a original CAW wrestler who currently signed to ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment) and PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). How he got his name Well back in ELW Domiantion got his name because of how hardcore he was in ELW he is a 5x Hardcore champion and any guys he faced he dominate then he start saying how he will dominate you and everyone on the roster in ELW. he start calling himself domination. thats why in ELW he has that bandanna on his mouth just like mr black it made him look more hardcore and extreme so that it why he is called Domination....... ELW Career and a Beast Boy Domination made his debut with his Cousin and tag team partner jacob when Restriction and Prohibited were still a tag team the beast boys talked to them backstage and then had a giant backstage brawl officers had to break it up and the general manger said at the next PPV they will be in a tag hardcore match. They made a great win a that PPV. The beast boys were a great tag team they had met up with a giant monster named igniter. First he attacked jacob in a singles match then domination.The Beast boys Finnaly were sick of Igniter and attacked igniter while he was in his match then Domination told the the refs to lower the cell. The Beast boys Brutalized Igniter. That when the ELW stars knew not to mess with the beast boys. Domination won his first hardcore title against Master Tough he respected the loss. Evil came to Domination. Prohibited had been stalking Domination Hardcore Champioship which Dark Shade and Domination met at Wrestlemania and that at the end was a epic win from the beast boy domination. Domination was doing tag matches with his title with Jacob. Shawn Owen and Ekara were tag champs and the beast boys wanted those titles. Shawn wanted to show people that he was better then Jacob and Do mination and Jacob. So Ekara and Shawn put there titles on the line at raw in a ladder match which the beast boys came with that win and Kid rock at the time at the money in the bank and cashed it in for the hardcore title and won that title. Kid Wild and and A-X wanted some gold again so they had a great rivalry at Extreme Rules but Kid Wild and A-X got the win. They got a rematch at ECW in a Steel Cage match and won the titles. They then went to raw to face ekara and Shawn owins but they were attacked by UK then UK fought a tag match vs Beast boys during the match Shawn and Ekara come out to attack both teams. The all face each other in a gauntlet match Shawn and Ekara come out the winners defeating the beast boys and then UK beat Shawn Ekara making them 2013 tag team champions. WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Domination had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). When he will debut is unknown. PASW (2013-present) It was reported that Domination had signed a contract with PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). He is set to debut soon. "S" WWE (2014-present) On February 16, 2014 Domination sign a contract with the "S" WWE which finds the close friends and together Kid Wild and Lula reforming Bro Code, on the same night on RAW, Kid Wild and Domination wins a tag team match against Awesome Ones (Mario Sanchez & Phenom) to become the new # 1 Contender for the World tag Team championship at WrestleMania 1 versus Evolution in the Kick Off of the show. At Wrestlemania 1 the Bro Code defeat. Evolution and become the new World Tag Team Champions. However the next night on Raw, the Bro Code would lose the World Tag Team Championships back to Evolution in a rematch. Championships and Accomplishments ELW *Hardcore Champion - 4x *World Tag Team Champion - 4x (current) YWE *Tag Team Champion - 1x (with Kid Wild) *United States Champion - 1x WCA *World TagTeam Champion - 1x (with Lula as Bro Code, current) "S" WWE *World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Kid Wild